The Not-So-Normal Story of Sarah B Logan
by mandiekro
Summary: At 3 years old, Sarah and her father left Qurac for the U.S. and Central City. All she has left of her mother is an old Hello Megan video tape. But when Sarah discovers the secrets of Dick Grayson, Wally West, and the rest of the Young Justice team, she also discovers that her family may be broken beyond repair…
1. Chapter 1

The Not-So-Normal Story of Sarah B. Logan

Description: At 3 years old, Sarah and her father left Qurac for the U.S. and Central City. All she has left of her mother is an old _Hello Megan _video tape. But when Sarah discovers the secrets of Dick Grayson, Wally West, and the rest of the Young Justice team, she also discovers that her family may be broken beyond repair…

Author's Note: So, hi. Thanks for clicking on my story. So, this takes place a year after season 1. Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Come on. If I owned Young Justice, there would be a season 3 in which they would save Wally from wherever the electrical beams sent him. 'Cuz he's not dead. He's not. I also don't own any of the Ironman movies.

Chapter 1: Nationals

I sigh with relief as I head for the locker rooms. I just performed my floor routine and it was near perfection. I'm 99% sure that I'm going to bring home a gold medal for the Central City High gymnastics team. I pull my team jacket and workout pants over my leotard and went to watch the next routine. I hear the announcer call out, "Next up is Richard Grayson, representing Gotham Academy." I sigh. _Damn_. Bruce Wayne's adopted son is amazing. I've heard he's never gotten less than gold on a floor routine. Hello silver.

Just as I suspected, I win silver in floor, with Grayson taking gold. I manage to smile as I walk on stage. It is a great accomplishment and I should be pleased, but I was _so_ hoping for gold. Anyways, I still decide to go congratulate Grayson on his several gold medals.

As I walk up to Richard, I'm irritated to see Wally West standing by his side. West is in the middle of his junior year at my school and he's so annoying it's unnatural. "Hi Richard. I wanted to congratulate you on your medals. I'm just gonna…" "No, you don't have to go. Thank you. And please call me Dick. Richard feels… weird." "Don't you get called Richard by reporters on a daily basis?" I ask jokingly. "He does, actually. Bye Sarah." West said, shooing me away. I roll my eyes.

"Hold up. How do you two know each other?" Dick asks. "School." We say in unison. "Sarah, right? You won silver in floor?" "Yeah. I'll just go now." I say, motioning in the direction where I knew my dad would be waiting for me. "Yeah, she can go now." Wally says, seconding me.

"Now hold on a sec. I kind of like the effect she has on you Wally. Why don't you join us for lunch at the Manor?" Dick smiled. Wally glared at him. I was about to protest this when my phone buzzed for like the fifth time since I'd been standing there. "Hold on. Elle's been texting me for a while."  
I check my phone as Wally snickers at me. "Hazelle? Your little blonde friend on the swim team?" He asks with a grin. "Yeah. Why?" I ask, suspicious at his interest in my friends. "Oh, nothing." He says with a wave of his hand.

I gasp as I see the picture Elle sent me. Her locker is filled with black rubber spiders, and she has serious arachnophobia. "Ugh! Your work!" I cry, shoving my phone in West's face. He bursts out laughing at the sight of the picture. "How do you have a girlfriend?" I yell. "I ask myself that all the time." Wally's girlfriend, Artemis, says as she walks up behind him. "You're such a child," She tells Wally when she sees my phone. "We'll see you guys later, we're going to a movie." Wally says, and he walks off with Artemis.

When Dick sees the picture he just rolls his eyes. "So, lunch at the Manor?" He asks again. "Oh, I couldn't-" "Please, I insist." He cuts me off. "I'll ask my dad." I give in.

I text my dad. He says yes. "Alfie! Jason! Tim! Where's Bruce?" Dick calls out as he spots two boys and an older man in the crowd. "Master Bruce had to rush off somewhere. He was able to see you receive your medals though, and was delighted." The older man says in a British accent. "He saw that?" Dick asks, obviously delighted. "Yeah Dickhead. Didn't you hear Alfred?" One of the boys says.

The other one, who's noticeably younger than the first, walks up to me. He can't be older than 10 or 11. "Hi. I'm Tim." He says. I shake his hand. "Who are you?" The older boy, probably around my age of 13, asks. "Sarah Logan." I respond. "Mind your manners, Master Jason." The older man, Alfie, scolds. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sarah."

"Sarah will be joining us for lunch at the Manor. Is that okay Alfie?" Dick asks. "The more the merrier, Master Dick." Alfie replies. "Now come along. I actually have to make lunch before you eat it."

We get in the expensive car. I'm pretty sure my dad's and my apartment is less expensive than this thing. I end up being squashed between Jason and Tim, much to Alfred's disapproval. "You know, I don't have to come-" "No, no. We insist. Especially after Jason's behavior." Alfred cuts me off and glances pointedly at Jason. "I've been treated a lot worse," I mutter. Alfred and Dick don't hear me, but Jason and Tim do. Jason raises an eyebrow at me and Tim gives me a small smile, as if to say _I've been through some bad stuff too_. I smile down at him. This kid is the most polite person I've ever met. Besides Alfred of course.

"There's a note on the fridge! It's from Bruce!" Alfred calls from the kitchen. We sit in the huge, lavishly furnished dining room at Wayne Manor. I feel so out of place here I feel like running out of the place. I smile as Alfred brings soup for each of us and a little piece of paper for Dick. He reads it with a growing smile on his face then passes it to Jason. His cold expression is replaced with a little smile. He passes the note to Tim who looks like he wants to jump up and down with joy after he finishes reading.

"What did he say?" I ask. "He congratulated me on my medals," Dick says. "Praised me on the B+ I got in English," Jason said, his blank expression back. "He said we could go bowling later," Tim says, his big eyes shimmering with joy. "Ok," I say, not entirely convinced. Jason seems to suspect that, but if he does, he doesn't mention it.

Lunch was grilled cheese. It sounds average but it was the best food I'd ever eaten. I have to say, I was surprised when Alfred brought out the sandwiches, I had thought that the soup was lunch. After grilled cheese, Dick asked if I wanted to see a movie in the screening room. I so wanted to say no, they'd been generous enough already, but when Tim stared at me hopefully with those big blue eyes, how could I say no? Dick and Tim were delighted when I said yes, but Jason huffed angrily and stalked up the grand staircase.

Only a few minutes into _Ironman 2_, Dick gets a troubled look on his face. He starts nodding randomly. "I'll be right back." He says and gets up. "Where's he going?" I ask Tim. He shrugs. I wait a minute, then silently get up and rush in the direction Dick went. Tim doesn't notice.

I follow Dick to the enormous garage, where he gets on a motorcycle and speeds out of a little side door. I find a motorized scooter with the keys inside, then get on and follow him. I feel a rush of guilt as I see a tag on one of the handlebars that reads 'Property of Tim Drake', but it's too late now.

I'm surprised when Dick drives into an alley. I stop the scooter and roll it next to me until I find Dick's motorcycle leaning against the wall near an abandoned phone booth. Seeing a figure in the booth, I duck inside, just as a voice says, "Recognized, Robin B-02." I hear Dick gasp just as everything is whooshed away.

AN: Duh, duh, duh! Cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! You guys rock! Sorry if anyone has been waiting for this update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble in the Cave

I gape at the wide open space around me. Hadn't we been in a phone booth just five seconds ago? Now it looks like we're in some sort of cave. Maybe we had fallen through a secret door or something. I turn to look at Dick. He's staring at me with an expression of shock and fury. "You can't be in here!" He yells. "Where is here?" I counter. But just then, an alarm sounds.

Red lights start flashing as a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, started saying, "Alert. Intruder in the cave. Intruder in the cave." Dick cursed and swiped his hand across the air in front of him. A slightly transparent blue screen appeared, and he started typing with inhuman speed. The alarms shut down, but an odd group had already come running.

Wally and Artemis are there, as well as a boy with black hair, blue eyes and a muscular build, a dark skinned boy with light eyes, silvery hair, and who looked almost as strong as the first boy, a dark skinned girl with short brown hair and a girl with bright blue eyes and black hair. The dark skinned boy looks as though he's about say something, but Wally beats him to it.

"Sarah! What are you doing here? D-Rob! Did you bring her here? What were you thinking? She's just an innocent civilian! Artemis, back me up here!" "Don't look at me! It's Robin's fault anyhow." She said, hands in the air. "How is this my fault! If she follows me into the Gotham zeta tube a second before I zeta here, this is just automatically my fault?" "Ok, what the hell is going on?! What's a zeta tube? Who are you people? And where are we?" I finally scream. All 7 turn and look at me like I'm gum on the floor. "Ok. Fine." Dick says. Wally turns to him, but he holds up a hand as if to say, 'I know. Shut up.' We go into a room with an old green couch and a big TV. The black-haired girl sits down between Dick and I, a little protectively. "Ok, so it all started around a year and a half ago..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor, _

"Look, Bruce, it's not that I don't like her, or think that she's gonna figure us out, I just don't completely trust her. You know how I've been doing some Intergang cases? Well, she looks a bit too much like one of their top operatives, Whisper, for my liking."

"Look, Jason, you have great instincts and all, but she's just a harmless civilian. I don't believe there's any reason for mistrust."

"Hey, have either of you seen Sarah?"

"What do you mean Tim?"

"Well we were watching a movie, than Dick got a call from M'gann and left, next thing I know, movie's over and they're both gone."

"Bluejay, Red Robin?"

"Yes Batman?"

"You're on the case. Go find out anything you can about Sarah Logan."

* * *

_Now, back to the Cave, where things continue to happen,_

"...And we just recently defeated Sportsmaster, plus found out that Red Arrow is dating his daughter and Artemis's sister, Jade Nguyen, better known as Cheshire."

"Wow." I say. "Yeah. I barely believe it myself." The dark skinned girl, Rocket, says. "So, this whole time, while I was thinking that you were an idiotic brainiac," "Hey!" Wally protested, "you were actually _the_ Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive who half of my friends have pictures of in their lockers?" I ask, still doubtful. He nods with a grin. "So, your friends are into me huh?" He asks teasingly. I roll my eyes. Artemis socks him in the chest. "Ow!" He cries.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a Miss Martian? You guys told me about her." The team exchanges glances. "I don't think now's a good time." Dick says carefully. I get up, ignoring Dick's warning. "Sarah where are you going?" Artemis calls after me. "To find M'gann M'orzz." I reply calmly, and start walking down the hallway.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a secret location,_

"Will she be any trouble?"

"None at all boss."

"Good. I don't want to have to deal with another flip flopping hero."

"I don't want her involved at all. If anything, she'll join us."

"If you value her life, she'd better."

"If I have any say in the matter, she won't have a clue she ever had a chance."

"And if I tell you that you don't have a say in the matter?"

"You'll be even uglier than you already are."

"That's why I let you work for me Whisper."

* * *

_Back to the Cave!_

"M'gann!" Knock knock knock. "Megan!" Knock knock knock. "Ugh! How many doors are in this place?!" I groan. "Considering you're in the Infirmary wing, a lot." A voice comes from behind me. "Who's there?" I yell, spinning around. No one's there. "Just try and catch me." The voice laughs. I spin around again. Nobody. "Seriously though, how'd you get in here?" I lash out a hand and grab someone's arm. "I so let you find me that time." The guy laughs.

I gasp. "You're Bluejay right?" "That's what they call me." "Woah! You're so cool! I mean, all my friends like Robin and Kid Flash and Aqualad, and a few like Superboy and Red Arrow, but personally, I've always thought that you were really cool. Oh my god, I sound like an idiot don't I?" "Yeah, you kinda do." I sneer. Then, doing some calculations in my head, I gasp. "Hold on a sec. If Dick is Robin-" "Shh! Not so loud!" Bluejay whispers. "Right. If Dick is Robin," I continue in a whisper, "Then Bruce Wayne must be Batman. And since you work with Batman and Robin, and you're too tall to be Tim, then, you're..." "Jason." He smiles at me. "So the fangirl has a brain." He sneers at me.

"Oh, shut up." I shove him away and go to find a new hallway. "Listen sweetheart, I don't like you." He says, and starts following me through the Cave. "And I like you?" I counter. "Yeah. You kind of do. If I remember correctly, 'personally, I've always thought you were really cute'." He smirks at me. "First off, I said that you were cool, not cute. You can't exactly think someone's cute if they're always hiding behind a mask. Second, that was before I knew that you were Jason Todd." I roll my eyes at him. "So, what I'm hearing is, you would still like me, if I wasn't me." He asks, the smirk fading a bit. "Pretty much." I turn around, trying to find M'gann's room.

I wait for a sarcastic remark. It doesn't. I turn around and find empty hallway. I roll my eyes and continue down the hall. I hear crying coming from behind one door. I knock. "Robin?" A female voice asks, and the door slides open. "Who are you?" She asked. "Sarah Logan." I answer. Noting her green skin, I figure that she's M'gann. "Logan?" She gasps. I nod. "Come in," She says reluctantly, "If you're here, than you must be trustworthy."

The first thing I notice is a young boy, probably around Tim's age, lying on the bed, sobbing. I sit down next to him and stroke his silky red hair. "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" I ask gently. He turns his head up to look at me. I gasp. Again. "Garfield?" I ask, unsure if it's really him. He nods. I help him sit up before wrapping him tightly in a hug. "Garfield!" I cry. "Garfield, is it really you? Oh my god, Dad told me about you and, and, I can't believe it, you're really here." I whisper, fumbling through my sentences.

"Excuse me, but, how do you know Garfield?" M'gann asks. "Well, he-" I'm cut off when Robin and the rest of the team burst through the door. "Sarah!" Robin cries, relieved, "We were worried you got into trouble. There's a lot of dangerous stuff around here." He smiles wearily at me, then notices the boy in my arms. He kneels down in front of us so that he's eye level with Garfield. "Hey Gar. Feeling a bit better?" He asks, smile gone. "No." Garfield states plainly, then continues to cry.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Sarah, how do you know Garfield?" M'gann asks me again. "You know Garfield?" Wally asks me. "Well, we've never actually met, but I know who he is." I say. Garfield sits up from where he was slumped against my side. "How do you know who I am?" He chokes out, tears still streaming down his. "Well, uh, Gar, you are, uh." "Just spit it out already!" Wally cries. I take a deep breath and stand up, M'gann immediately going to comfort Garfield. "Garfield is my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And followed! And favorite!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

"You're joking. Right?" Rocket breaks the silence, "Right?" "No," I reply, "Garfield really is my brother." I sit down next to him on M'gann's bed. "Did you ever hear about me or Dad?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Really?" I ask, hurt that my mother would do something like that. 'Well, then this story should be very interesting for you." I glance towards the door. "And you too Bluejay." I call innocently to the blue-clad figure that had appeared in the doorway. Robin snickers, and Bluejay rolls his eyes at him and at me.

"When I was 3 years old, Mom and Dad got divorced," I begin, "Dad won custody of me in court, so we left Qurac. Dad had been planning for a few weeks before we actually left, so we already had an apartment in Central City, because he had a sister there, and I was already enrolled in pre-school for the next year. But he still works really hard to make ends meet, we don't have that much money."

"So when do I come into the story?" Garfield asks. "Well," I continue, "Mom and Dad didn't know that, before Dad left with me, Mom got pregnant with you. Dad says that Mom sent a letter, but he wasn't able to be there for your birth because he didn't have enough money to fly to Qurac, even if he had left me with Auntie Bella and her daughter Hannah. We've always wanted to visit, but a flight that long is pretty expensive, and we can't afford it." I finish.

"Aunt Bella. Cousin Hannah." I hear from the side of the room. I look and see Blue jay typing on another of those holographic blue screens, this one attached to something on his wrist. I get up, leaving the team to discuss what I just told them, but Garfield follows me. "What are you doing?" I ask, grabbing his wrist thing, which made his little screen disappear. "Nothing." He tries to get me to let go of his wrist, but he's unsuccessful.

"What do you want?" He finally groans. I sense that the team has turned away from their conversation and is watching us. "I want to know why you're so interested in my life. The last time I saw you, you said that you didn't like me, now, you want to know my cousins' names. Why?" I ask him. "Because Batman said so. By the way, you're seriously allergic to cauliflower?" I hear a snicker coming from the ceiling. I look up, but see only a vent. Still...

"Red Robin?" I ask the ceiling. Everyone looks up. Red Robin removes the vent cover and jumps out of the air duct, landing perfectly on the ground. 'Why were you in the vent?" I ask. "Bat's orders!" He claims. I turn to Bluejay. "You too?" I ask. "Can't say. Red Rookie over there wasn't supposed to either." He says, glaring pointedly at Red. "He's not very experienced, not his fault." Robin steps in, like an older brother dealing with his younger brothers fighting over the last cookie. "Whatever," Bluejay huffs, and stalks out of the room like he's set to kill someone.

"So, Gar, why were you crying before?" I ask, kneeling in front of my little brother. He starts to cry again as soon as I mention... whatever he was crying about before. M'gann picks him up and sets him back down on her bed. When she looks up again, there are tears running down her cheeks as well. "Queen Bee," She starts shakily, "Queen Bee killed your mom."

* * *

Garfield was coming to see Dad. After Garfield and M'gann and I had cried and cried, Garfield had decided that he wanted to meet our dad. I had agreed, and now we were in M'gann's bioship, on course for Central City. We sat in silence, Garfield curled up in a ball on his seat. M'gann and Wally were with us, as well as Robin, Bluejay and Red Robin. M'gann was, obviously, piloting the ship, and she wanted to meet our father. Wally claimed he needed a ride home, though we all knew he didn't. Bluejay and Red Robin were still under orders to find out as much about me as possible, and Robin wanted to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble.

We landed first on the roof of a building close to Wally's place, and he zipped away. We then continued to the outskirts of the city and landed on the roof of my apartment building. I led the odd group down a flight of stairs and into a corridor, which contained a few marked doors. I opened the door and put my keys back in my pocket then called out, "Dad! I'm home!" He comes out of his room, but freezes when he sees the heroes behind me.

"Dad, this is-" "Garfield?" He asks in a wondrous tone. Before he gets an answer, my dad picks Garfield up and squishes him in a hug. He then sets Garfield down and dashes towards the door. "Marie?" He asks the empty hallway. "Garfield, where's your mother?" He asks, kneeling down next to Gar. Garfield doesn't answer, just starts to cry again. I feel tears in my eyes as well. "Sarah?" My dad asks, but I can't answer. "Sir," Robin pipes up, "Marie is..." He trails off, eyes to the floor.

Bluejay is the one who delivers the news. "Marie is dead," He says, sad, yet emotionless at the same time. My dad doesn't say anything, just sits down on the armchair in our living room. I sit on the armrest next to him. My dad starts to cry. I wrap my arms around him, Garfield comes and sits in his lap, and all three of us just cry. All these years I've been wanting to meet my brother, and here he is, but now I wish I'd never met him if only it could bring Mom (the mother I never knew) back.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a secret location,_

"That little-"

"Shut up Whisper."

"She killed my-"

"Doesn't matter. Besides, you shouldn't care about your family."

"So if a member of the Light went and killed your-"

"Don't even try that with me Whisper. Go rob a bank or something."

"Whatever Ugly."

* * *

I lie on the spare mattress in my room while Gar sleeps on my bed. As soon as M'gann, Robin, Bluejay and Red Robin left, I was tempted to text Hazelle with the whole story, including the heroes' identities, but decided against it. Now, I fiddled with my phone, every few minutes glancing up at the sleeping figure in my bed, or at the new contacts in my phone, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake (Jason had refused to give me his phone number, which I was fine with) , just to make sure I hadn't imagined everything that had happened.

"Sarah?" I hear from my bed. "Gar, you should be asleep," I whisper. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asks. "Touché," I grin at him. "Sarah, what should I do now?" He asks timidly. "You could stay here with me and Dad. We have an extra room that we use for storage, and we may have to keep some stuff in there, but we'll move some to my room and some to Dad's and-" "But what about the animals?" He asks me. "What?" Now I'm confused. "Do you have a pet?" I ask. "If you have a pet than it can probably stay at the Cave or-" "No," He stops me, "Mom had an animal clinic, which I guess is mine now. I don't want to go back, but I can't leave the animals." "Can't you get someone else to take care of them?" I ask gently, afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I guess, but who would do that?" He asks me. "I don't know Gar," I answer.

We're silent for awhile, until I know he's sleeping, then I silently get up, slip on a jacket, open my window, and pull myself out onto the ledge. I then pull myself up onto the roof and sit down on the edge. I hear a police siren coming from a few blocks away, and then see a red zooming through the streets towards it, followed close behind by a yellow and red streak. "The Flashes," I mutter.

All of a sudden, I hear a soft _thud _behind me and instinctively turn around. I'm surprised to see Bluejay behind me. "Sarah?" He asked. "Isn't this the Flashes turf?" I counter. "For really big problems, Bats sometimes sends one of us out, you know, make sure the Flashes can handle it," He smirks. "Kind of rude, isn't it? Do the Flashes know about it?" "Nope."

"You know you guys are kind of jerks for doing this right?" He sneers at me. "Robin never goes on these missions, he trusts Kid Idiot, Red thinks it's stupid. I agree with Batman, if the Flashes mess up, innocent lives could be lost." "Well, if the Flashes don't know that you do this, that means that you haven't had to do anything, which means that they haven't messed up," I declare. Bluejay gives me a dirty look.

"It could happen!" He protests, but he doesn't sound 100% sure. "You don't trust anyone!" I roll my eyes. "I know you don't trust me with your identities." "So what!" He cries, "Not even the team knows who we are, then some random girl just waltzes in and says 'I know who you are'?!" I look at him. He seems so upset. "Sorry," I whisper. "What?" He asks. "I'm sorry that I know who you are." He looks at me closely. "Nobody's ever apologized to me before. Except Robin," He turns his head toward the fight that the Flashes are still fighting. "I think I'm going to head back to Gotham," He says, then turns and jumps onto the roof of the previous building.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You should know this by now. I don't own anything except Sarah and Jason's hero identity.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fair

I wake up to a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. "What the?" Then I remember. "Hey Gar," I smile at him. "It said in the radio that there's a fair in town today. Can we go?" He asks hopefully. I know he's still depressed about his, no, our mom (I just can't get used to saying 'our') so maybe this will cheer him up. "Sure Gar. Just let me get dressed and we'll go." "What about breakfast?" "There should be some cereal in the kitchen." "What about Dad?" "He probably already left for work." "Okay."

I quickly throw on my favorite T-shirt, a _Hello Megan_ shirt I got at a yard sale down the street, and a pair of sweatpants, then quickly brush my teeth and head for the kitchen. I quickly grab an energy bar from the cupboard and text Hazelle to tell her that I got home early and that I'm coming to the fair. I then get a text from Dick saying that Wally invited him and the rest of the team to a fair in Central, and that he wants to know if Gar and I want to come. I laugh at that and write that we were planning on coming anyway.

Garfield finishes his cereal and we rush out to catch the subway.

* * *

When we get to the fair I immediately spot Hazelle and three of my other friends, Charlotte, Rebecca and Shannon, as well as Rebecca's boyfriend, John. Hazelle spots me and waves me over. "Hey guys!" I smile. "Hi Sarah!" Shannon says. "Who's this?" Charlotte asks, kneeling in front of Garfield. "Hi. I'm Garfield." He says, waving at my friends. I can tell Rebecca, the gossip queen of Central City High, is about to ask how I know him, so I quickly change the subject.

"Who's that?" I ask, gesturing to a girl who's dominating a game in a booth near us. "Barbara Gordon," Rebecca obviously knows, "From Gotham. Goes to Gotham Academy, rich kid private school. Don't know what she's doing here. She's into gymnastics, was at your meet yesterday Sarah." "Speaking of which, you weren't supposed to be home until a few hours from now. What are you doing here?" Shannon asks me. "I met someone. He gave me a lift back," I reply vaguely. "Who?" Rebecca asks. "Dick Grayson." I mutter under my breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Rebecca smiles mischievously.

"Dick Grayson." I say. "Dick Grayson, as in, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Dick Grayson? _He_ gave you a ride? In what, his private jet?" Rebecca asks. I roll my eyes at her. "No."Just then, I see the team, Jason and Tim walk into the fair, under their human guises, though the Bats are wearing sunglasses and are using fake names. "I think I see my coach, hold on, I'll be back in a sec." I tell my friends, and pull Garfield towards the team.

"Hi Sarah. Garfield! Hi Gar!" M'gann greets in an overly peppy way. "Hi Megan," I say as Garfield goes and gives her a hug. "Hi Sis!" He smiles up at her. He called me that a couple of times too, but M'gann isn't his sister. At least, I don't think so...

"Calls himself her blood brother because of the blood transplant she gave him on that Bialya mission we told you about." Dick mutters in my ear. "Is that why she was so upset about Marie?" I ask him. He nods. "She also thinks it's her fault Marie's dead." "What?" I ask in a whisper. "You know how we told you about Queen Bee blackmailing her about her Martian form?" I nod. "M'gann thinks that Marie's death was a punishment for her betrayal. And she might be right." He mutters. "M'gann is a genuinely good person, er, alien. Don't be mad at her." He finishes. "Mad? I'm not mad at M'gann. I feel sorry for her. She's got all this guilt on her conscience when it's really this Bee Queen person's fault." I tell him.

I glance away from Dick. M'gann is taking Garfield to one of the game booths with Superboy and Tim close behind, Wally and Artemis are off bickering over what kind of food they want to get, Aqualad and Rocket are playing one of those water squirter games (Aqualad is representing) and Zatanna is just standing there awkwardly. She pulls Dick away as soon as she sees we're finished talking. I'm left alone with Jason. He looks at me with a mixture of disgust and annoyance on his face. He stalks off in the direction of a taco stand.

I roll my eyes and head back to where I left my friends, but they're gone, and now I'm in the mood for a taco. I sigh and pull my wallet out of my purse while walking into the taco stand. The only seat left is next to Jason. He grins lopsidedly at me. "I thought you didn't like me." He says. "I thought_ you_ didn't like _me_." I counter. "I don't. But _you_ sat down next to _me_." He's still smiling the most annoying smile, it's annoying me even more than West's "prank smile" as it's been called when Wally's smiling this huge troll smile just after he's pulled a prank on someone, and believe me, he's smiled it at me plenty of times.

Just then, there's a huge crash from somewhere I can't see from the taco stand. I drop my Mexican lunch and run towards the sound, despite the fact that there are plenty of people running away from it. Jason's right behind me. When we get close enough to the action, we see M'gann, Aqualad and Zatanna in their hero outfits and fighting the giant robotic... whatever it is. The others are probably changing into their hero costumes or whatever. Jason has disappeared as well.

I see Garfield on the ground, several pieces of destroyed carnival booths just missing him as they were thrown to the ground by the robot. I quickly run to him, dodging flying debris on the way, and shake him out of his shock. We run to safety as the place where Garfield had just been standing was crushed by the water squirter booth Aqualad had been dominating just a few minutes ago.

Finally, the others appear and start fighting the robot. I decide that the robot must be being controlled by someone. I leave Garfield with Hazelle, who I managed to find in the terrified crowd, and go to find whoever's controlling the robot.

* * *

After looking in a few abandoned warehouses near the fairgrounds, I finally find a big guy and a tall woman standing in front of a huge machine equipped with a dozen or so screens and a few keyboards. A nerdy-looking guy, probably around 25 or so, sat in front of it, typing furiously. The big guy spun him around in his chair and smacked him in the face every so often, so I figured that they were forcing him to control the gigantic robot that was currently fighting the Team and the Bats.

I had silently slipped through an open window out of their line of sight and had climbed a big ladder leading up to a few catwalks that had obviously been used for maintenance and such. There were a few mats that resembled the ones used for gymnastic practice on the ground, and the tall woman was now practicing sparring with a buff guy who had been standing in a corner talking with some other buff guys until now.

I studied the woman more closely. She had long red hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail, and fought gracefully, though she wasn't afraid to break bones as more and more of the buff guys came to fight her. She also looked really familiar...

"Whisper!" The guy who slapped the nerd in the face called her back to the machine. "What is it Ugly?" She asked. "Look. Our boy is making sidekick roadkill!" He cried followed by a maniacal laugh. I nearly gasp but remember that I have to be silent. I pull out my phone and text Robin about my situation. His answer is; _What the hell were you thinking?! Stay put. Don't get caught. I'm sending Bluejay to your coordinates. _"Bluejay," I mutter under my breath, forgetting to be completely silent.

"Intruder!" The tall woman screams. _Shit._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the fair,_

"Sarah found the people who are controlling the thing! Sounds like Intergang!"

"What the hell? What's Sarah doing fighting Intergang?"

"She's not fighting them, she snuck in!"

"She's an idiot!"

"Just go help her out bro!"

"Fine!"

* * *

_Back at the Central City Intergang headquarters (a.k.a the warehouse)_

I know that I have to get away from the woman. She's the most dangerous. The buff guys come at me first. All of them are coming up the ladder. I run but I'm on a catwalk 30 feet off the ground. I don't think I can get away. The first guy comes at me. I dodge. I do the same with the second guy and the third but they keep trying to grab me. I can't keep this up much longer.

Acting on instinct and hope, I jump onto the railing of the catwalk, then grab one of the rafters and pull myself up onto it. There's a square hole in the ceiling that probably used to have glass in it, like a skylight or something. However it got there, it's just what I need to escape. I pull myself up onto the next rafter, and then grab onto the edge of the square and pull myself up onto the roof. From there, I have a pretty good view if the fair grounds, where the robot is still fighting the Team. I also have a great view of a black and blue speck leaping from warehouse roof to warehouse roof, coming closer by the second.

Bluejay lands on the rooftop next to me. "What the hell Sarah? What did you do this for? Are you really that stupid?" He explodes. "I didn't want to stand around and be useless!" I tell him. He rolls his eyes. "What are you doing out here?" He asks. "Got caught. This was the only way to escape. Must have been a skylight or something. The glass must have been broken after the warehouse was abandoned.

"Stay put. I've been on Intergang cases for too long. They're going down. Now." He sneers down into the warehouse through the square hole in the roof and jumps through it, landing on one of the buff guys' shoulders. One of the other guys tries to punch him, but he flips off the first guy and lands on a third guy. The second guy's punch breaks the first guy's nose instead. It goes on like this for a few minutes before Bluejay simply jumps off the catwalk and lands on one of the sparring mats. The buff guys start running and tripping over each other to get to the ladder.

"Ugly. Whisper." Bluejay smiles cruelly as he sees the pair standing behind the guy at the machine controlling the robot. "Don't stop working or you're dead." The big guy, who must be Ugly, growls. The tall red-head, who must be Whisper, takes on Bluejay. "So you were our little intruder. I thought Bats were supposed to be silent." She grins, dodging all of his attacks. "I wasn't your intruder. She was." He growls, pointing up at me. She sees me standing at the edge of the broken skylight. "Sarah?" I read her lips.

Bluejay uses her shock to his advantage and knocks her down, but the buff guys have finally made it down the ladder and are advancing. But I now know why Whisper looked familiar before. I quickly jump onto the catwalk below and descend the ladder as quickly as possible. Bluejay has taken out over half of the buff guys by now. I get to the ground. A couple of the buff guys charge me, but I trip one and flip out of the way of the other (the Bats aren't the only ones who are good at gymnastics) and he trips on his fallen comrade.

I rush over to Whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jason hog-tie Ugly and the fallen buff guys to the machine, then cut through most of the circuits with a batarang or whatever they're called. I lean down to where Whisper lies on the ground. Jason has restrained her, so she can't move. "Sarah?" She asks me. "It's me Hannah."

* * *

AN: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Remember in chapter 3 when I said that Sarah has an Aunt Bella and a cousin HANNAH. Just in case you didn't remember. This is my longest chapter yet. Do you think my chapters are too short? I really hope not. So, review please. Oh, and I'm going to camp on Wednesday so this'll be on hiatus for a while. Still, review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi. I'm back! I probably would have written yesterday, but it was my brother and sister's birthdays so I was with him all day. Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: YJ has officially been disclaimed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Routines

It's been a week since the robot incident. My life has fallen into a routine. My father was offered a job at Wayne Enterprises, which he gladly accepted. Since this job pays more than his old one, he works less hours and spends more time with Garfield and I. Despite the fact that there's only been one major crime this week, Bluejay has come by every night to visit me on my rooftop.

Tonight, however, there's another figure leaping along beside him. "Hi Blue. Red, what are you doing here?" I ask Red Robin. "Bluejay thinks you have what it takes to be a Bat, and he wants me to help train you." Red says calmly. "Seriously?" I ask Bluejay. He nods. "You've got it all: shitty past, gymnastics skills,. True, your parents aren't dead, but one of them is, which is good enough. Like, Dickie wants to get permission to ask his buddy Barbara if she wants to be a Bat, and I know for a fact that she has two living parents who didn't abandon her or anything.

"So, are you in?" Blue asks me. "I don't know. I mean, being a Bat. I don't think I have what it takes. And besides, I don't know the first thing about stealth, or computers. I just don't think I'm Bat material, know what I mean?" I tell them. "Don't worry, none of us thought we were good enough at first, and I'm not a computer geek and Batman still keeps me around. And, yes, the girl who snuck into an Intergang headquarters and evaded capture for more than five seconds knows nothing about stealth." Blue tells me. "And for the other stuff, that's why we're training you before we show you to Batman. C'mon Sarah. What do you say?"

The both of them stare at me hopefully. "And I thought you didn't like me. Fine. I'll train with you guys." I relent. Red smiles and high-fives Blue. "C'mon. Let's go." Bluejay says and starts running across the roof, Red Robin on his heels. I follow them. "Where are we going?" I ask, as we leap from roof to roof. "Where we all got our start. The Batcave."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Wayne Mansion,_

"C'mon Jay, where have you been going? And more importantly, why did you tell Timmy before me?" Dick mutters as he jumps from security camera to security camera on his computer screen. He freezes the footage as they get into the phone booth. He quickly zooms in on a tiny glowing rectangle on the side of the disguised zeta tube. "What are you doing in Central City Jason?" Dick whispers.

He quickly hacks the Central City security mainframe and starts following the two heroes along the Central City skyline. They stop on a roof near the edge of the city. The camera hasn't been able to properly make out their faces, plus, they were in shadow, so he wouldn't have been able to see their faces anyways. Now, they're talking to someone who had previously been sitting on the roof. It's a girl, he could see her hair blowing in the wind, but he couldn't think who it could be.

Eventually they start coming back, but the girl is with them. In the brief light of a street lamp, he sees a flash of red streaming out behind the figure. He quickly narrows it down. "What are you doing with Sarah?"

* * *

_Now, in, well, Wayne Manor, the Batcave to be exact, three figures slip in undetected, or so they think,_

"Whoa." I gasp as we enter the Batcave. "C'mon, c'mon. No time for sightseeing." Bluejay hurries me along. "What's your problem?" I ask him. "You see, Dickie, Bruce and Alfie don't know that you're here, so we have to be quiet, and be finished before morning." He tells me. "So then what are we waiting for?" I ask.

They lead me to an area of the cave riddled with training mats, punching bags, and other workout equipment. "Suit up. We'll prep the simulator." Red Robin says. "What?" I ask. "We're not gonna fight you. We're too experienced, you wouldn't stand a chance. No, we're making you a baddie of your skill level on the simulator." Bluejay tells me, gesturing to a window into a dark room.

"As for the changing part, you have to wear a Bat-issued jumpsuit. The simulation changes what you're wearing to suit the scene you're in, however, it only works if you're wearing either a Bat uniform, which you don't have, or one of these." Red tells me, and tosses me a black spandex suit. "Changing room's over there,' he says, pointing out a gray door.

I quickly pull on the suit. It's all black with a small gray Bat logo adorning the collarbone. I slip out of the changing room. Bluejay stands in front of me as I'm about to enter the simulation room. "Utility belt. Full of all kinds of cool gadgets." He says, handing me a black belt covered in little compartments. I clip it onto my waist. "Domino mask. No one should know who you are." I plaster the black and white mask on my face.

"When you're in the simulation, you won't remember that you're there. To you, it'll seem completely real. Just a warning." Red Robin tells me. I nod. "Good luck." He smiles and high-fives me, then walks towards the entrance to the control room, where he'll be controlling hat happens to me in the simulation. "Don't fake kill me in there!" I tell him. He laughs. "Can we fake kill her?" Bluejay asks from behind me. I elbow him in the stomach. He sneers at me and follows his brother to the control room.

I take a deep breath and glance at Bluejay and Red Robin, who are walking into the control room for the simulator. Bluejay gives me a curt nod and that annoying smirk of his, and Red gives me a thumbs-up. I exhale and walk into the simulation room.

* * *

_Meanwhile, still in Wayne Manor,_

Dick tiptoes into Bruce's office and silently moves the hands on the antique grandfather clock. The wall slides to the side he quickly descends the steps to the Batcave. He silently passes the Bat Mobile and the Bat computer, heading for the training area. He quickly hides behind a punching bag as Red Robin glances towards him, but Red seems too preoccupied to notice him.

Dick just catches the words; "...know who you are," before Bluejay and Red Robin walk into the control room and Sarah into the simulation chamber. Dick quietly slips into the control room behind Bluejay and Red Robin. Red is too busy controlling the simulation to notice him, and Blue to focused on watching Sarah's progress. He quietly stands behind Bluejay and watches as Sarah begins to fight.

* * *

_In Sarah's simulation,_

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" I cry out. I'm in an alley in Central City, probably in the poorer district of the city, where I live. I get up from where I'd been lying on the ground, and try and find the way to my apartment building. I finally get there and see Garfield out front, playing with the kid who lives down the hall from us. "Garfield!" I call out, and both boys look my way. "S-s-sarah?" Garfield says, trembling. 'What is it kiddo?" I ask him. "Behind you." He says.

I turn around and see a giant black creature. I gasp. All of a sudden I feel different fabric on my skin. I look down to see that my red hoodie and jeans have changed to a black jumpsuit and black belt. "What the-?" But I barely have time to think about it before the creature lunges at me. Instinct takes over and I leap out of the way. It quickly recovers from falling on it's face and lunges again. This time I deliver a roundhouse kick to it's face.

It backs away from me and roars. All of a sudden, I remember Batman and his sidekicks having belts like the one I'm wearing. I reach into the first compartment I touch and look at what I have pulled out. They look like little tiny grenades, so I throw them at the creature. They blow up in his face. I reach into the next compartment and pull out those batarang thingies. I throw them with as much accuracy as I can manage. They cut the creature and fly back to me. 'Awesome!" I whisper.

The creature lunges again, and I back handspring out of it's way. It comes at me again. "You do not learn from your mistakes buddy." I tell it before flipping up onto the back of it's neck, where I find the last thing I would have expected. A panel. "It's a robot!" I tell myself. I pull the panel off to find a bunch of complex wiring that I don't understand. "When in doubt, cut everything and hope it doesn't explode!" I cry, before pulling out a batarang and cutting wires inside the monster.

It's attempts to grab me stop and I feel it falling forward. I backflip off of it and it crashes to the ground. I stand up straight, and the world becomes dark. Lights turn on and I find myself in a room with black walls. Red Robin and Bluejay walk in. "That was fantastic! You beat our record for simulation time. Which was previously held by him." Red Robin says, pointing to Bluejay. I laugh for a second but stop when I see Dick slip into the room.

"I thought you only told Red that you wanted to train me." I tell Bluejay. "I did only tell him. Why?" He asks. I jerk my chin in Dick's direction. Bluejay slowly turns towards him. "Dickhead." He mutters. He dashes forward and manages to grab Dick's wrist. "Listen Dickie, if Bruce finds out about this, you're in deep shit." He says. "Weren't you going to tell him anyways?" Dick asks, somehow escaping Blue's grasp and running to hide behind Red Robin. "I am. After Sarah's trained more. She's more skilled than _Barbara_, isn't she?" Bluejay cackles. "You wouldn't!" Dick says. "Try me." Blue smirks.

"What's so bad about Bruce finding out that you're training new Bats?" I finally ask. Both boys turn towards me. "Well... uh..." Dick falters. "I... don't know." Bluejay finally says. "What's so bad about it is that you didn't ask permission to use the simulation system or the training equipment." A low voice comes from the doorway. All three boys jump and turn to face Batman. "But the girl's right. You could've told me. It would've been fine. And Dick," He says, turning towards the mask-less Boy Wonder, "I've spoken with Miss Gordon, and she seems very interested in becoming a Bat. If anything, she won't spill our secret.

"Now, all of you, to bed, and you," He says, turning to me. I gulp. "I'll review your simulation and decide whether or not you can come in for more training and, if you have potential, whether you can be a Bat." He tells me. "Bluejay! Escort Miss Logan home!" He tells the aforementioned hero. "Yes sir Batman!" He says, mockingly saluting him.

Bluejay zetas me home. As we race along the tops of Central City buildings, he asks me, "So, do you still not like me?" "I guess I like you better than I did last week." I tell him solemnly. "Good." He says. We make it back to my roof. "So, see you tomorrow?" I ask him. "Definitely." He smiles at me, before running back in the direction of the zeta tube. All in all, it was a good night.

* * *

AN: So! Sarah may or may not become a Bat! Barbara is gonna start training to be Batgirl, possibly alongside Sarah! I've started writing the prologue for a new story called the Gypsy Twins, also Young Justice, so please look out for that sometime soon. Please review! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello. I have nothing to write here.

* * *

Chapter 6: Green

I slip back in through my window. Batman approved of my simulation enough that he's continuing to let me train. Barbara Gordon has yet to make an appearance at the Batcave, but I know Dick is close to convincing her to come. Garfield ha refused to sleep in my bed while I sleep on the floor, so we switched. I climb into bed and look down at my little brother. I'm surprised to see that he's awake.

"Sarah." He groans. His voice is hoarse. "Gar? What's wrong?" I ask him. "I don't know. I'm changing." He says. That's when I notice his eyes. The bright green irises are glowing. I get up and grab my phone from my dresser. I text Robin; Call Megan! Quickly! Something's wrong with Garfield_. _A few seconds later, We're on our way, appears on the little screen.

I attempt to pick Garfield up, but his whole body is burning hot. _Hurry M'gann._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Cave,_

Megan wakes up to her cell phone ringing. It's Robin.

"M'gann! Get the bioship. There's something wrong with Garfield."

Megan runs to the hangar, morphing into her Miss Martian uniform and waking up Conner and Zatanna along the way.

Soon, the three heroes are flying to Central City.

* * *

_Back at the little apartment in the aforementioned city,_

I get Garfield to walk to the couch, where he collapses. I open a window to let in some air, and hopefully cool Gar down. I wake up my dad, who sits next to Garfield and talks to him in a low voice. There's a knock at the door. I open it and Wally zooms into our apartment. "Kid Flash?" My dad asks, puzzled. "Hey there Mr. Logan! I'm a friend of Sarah's! D- Robin called me with her text and I came over. He's coming and so is Miss M, by the way."

My dad stares at me in surprise. "I'll go wait for Robin and Miss Martian outside," I say. I quickly run to my room, pull on the jacket I had dropped just 10 minutes ago and climb onto the roof, just in time to see Robin, Bluejay, and Red Robin meeting M'gann's bioship on the roof next to mine. Megan flies out of the ship as soon as the door opens, landing on my roof.

"Where is he?" She asks, sounding concerned, yet hostile, as though she'll tear the information from my mind if I don't give it to her. "Inside." I tell her. She grabs me around the waist and we fly through my window and into my living room, where Kid Flash is checking Garfield's pulse and forehead.

"Move." She growls at the surprised ginger. He obeys. "Garfield?" She asks. Robin, Bluejay, Red Robin, Superboy and Zatanna rush in and Kid Flash fills them in on Garfield's condition. I turn back to Miss Martian. She looks a bit faint. "No." She whispers. "What's happening to him?" I ask her.

Not taking her eyes, which are now glowing white, off of Garfield, she tells me, "When we were in Bialya, I gave Marie," She chokes slightly on my late mother's name, "O Negative blood for Garfield's transplant. Even though I had morphed my blood to match his, there must have still been some Martian DNA in it. When Garfield's eyes turned green, we assumed that it was because of that. I thought that was all it would do. Now, the Martian blood is trying to change him, but his human DNA isn't responding well. He's slowly overheating. I could use some Martian spells to take away heat, but I'd need to give it to another living thing. I'd take it, but heat could potentially kill or gravely injure me. I don't know what to do."

"Give it to me." My dad and I say at the same time. "Yes, the heat will fade off of either of you, but it would be painful, and I don't know how well it'll help him." Miss Martian says. "If it'll help at all, I'll do it." My dad says. "No Dad, let me take the heat. I-" "No, Sarah. I need to do this. I've barely even known my own son, and I want him to think of me as his dad, who helps him whenever he needs it, not some guy who feeds him. I need to help Garfield." My dad sounds so sure of himself. I relent.

Under M'gann's instructions, my dad takes off his shirt and lies down on the floor next to the couch, where Garfield has fallen unconscious. He smiles up at me. "I love you Dad." I tell him, kneeling down and gripping his hand, like he did to me when I used to get flu shots. "I love you too Sarah." He says. M'gann sits cross-legged on the ground. "Are you ready, Mr. Logan?" She asks, her voice more serious than I've ever heard it. "As ready as I'll ever be." He says.

M'gann starts chanting in a foreign tongue. Her eyes are closed as she starts to rise from the ground. When she's floating in the air, her eyes snap open and are glowing white as she starts chanting louder. My dad's hand in mine grows hotter and hotter, but I don't let go until it starts to literally burn me. My dad starts to groan, his skin turning redder and redder. M'gann finally stops chanting and floats immediately to Garfield. "I have to help him before he heats up again.' She says.

M'gann puts her hands on Garfield's head and starts chanting again. I vaguely register the five heroes behind me talking quietly, but I can't focus on their conversation, not with my family lying unconscious in front of me.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I hear Garfield's voice again. "Megan?" He asks. "Garfield!" The aforementioned Martian and I cry in unison. I run to him and M'gann and hug both of them. Then, I hug M'gann separately. "Thank you so much M'gann." I smile at her. I then look down at Garfield. "Gar, your skin..." I trail off. "What about my skin?" He asks, puzzled. "It's... you're..." "Green." M'gann finishes for me, sounding only slightly less perplexed than Garfield.

"M'gann, why is he green?" Red Robin comes up to us and asks. "I was able to take away most of the Martian powers he would've inherited from my DNA, but he can still transform into certain things and because of me taking away some of his shape shifting abilities, he won't be able to change the color of his skin. I thought he would stay his original skin tone, but he turned green, which is odd, since I'm a white Martian. I'm sorry Garfield, but you'll have to stay green." She says.

"So, what you're saying is, I can shape shift?" Garfield asks. "Yes, into all animals you've ever seen or heard of. I know this is inconvenient, but-" "Inconvenient? Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Garfield yells. "What's awesome?" Comes a voice from the ground. "Dad!" I cry, and drop to the floor to hug him. Garfield is quickly filled in on what happened while he was out.

"You did that for me?" Garfield asked. "Of course I did. You're my boy." My dad, who's still a bit heated, tells Garfield. Gar sits down next to us and hugs our dad. "You're the best dad I could ever wish for. And believe me, I've wished for quite a few dads." Garfield says. My dad chuckles. "Gar, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. Now, can someone please explain to me why my son is green?"

* * *

AN: So, this chapter was shorter than some of my other ones, but I wanted to have a chapter explaining Garfield's whole Beast Boy thing, and I wanted to end it with the word green. I don't know why, but I just did. I also originally wasn't going to put in the Garfield/Daniel (the dad) fluff, but I really like it, because Daniel wasn't in it that much, and I wanted him to be closer with Garfield and Sarah. So, Sea of Monsters is coming out in three days! I'm possibly going to see it with a friend! I saw a few clips on Youtube and I already know it's going to be soooooo different from the book, but at least Annabeth is blonde this time. Anyways, please review! And sorry I haven't been PMing reviewers. So, until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm almost finished my summer reading, so I can get back to the books I actually want to read! I have nothing else to write!

* * *

Chapter 7: Heartless

"What if this had happened in the streets while you were on patrol, or on mission? You wouldn't be able to react in such an extreme way!" I sigh and roll my eyes. Batman has been yelling at me for the past ten minutes. "If that happened on the streets it could be a serious liability to your secret identity!" When Bruce says that I can't react to my brother's sickness because I have to protect myself, something inside me, whatever's been helping me through this pointless, stupid lecture, snaps.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" I ask quietly. "Excuse me?" Batman gives me a Bat-glare, but I pass him one of my own. The Bat is pissed, because I challenged the fact that he's right. Well, maybe he isn't. "I asked, isn't that what we're supposed to do? Put ourselves in danger for the lives of others, of those who can't defend themselves? Isn't that why we fight? To protect the innocent?" My voice gets louder and angrier as I speak, until I'm yelling at Batman.

Robin, Bluejay and Red Robin are shocked that I'm standing up to Batman. They shouldn't be. He may be the Batman, but that doesn't make him right about everything, especially things concerning _my_ family.

"You know what Bruce? I would've reacted like I did if it had been Garfield, if it had been Jason, even if it had been some random kid who I'd never met before. Because I've been there. I've been that person that needs help but no one will give it, and it sure as hell doesn't feel good. I would've reacted that way because I'd be helping someone, saving someone, whether it was the president or a homeless man collecting pennies off the street. Because it's the right thing to do. And if you can't understand that, then I'm done."

I stalk off towards the staircase leading back up to the Manor. I turn back to look at them "Call me when you get a heart, Bruce. Or should I say Batman?" I storm up the stairs. I enter the garage. I swing a leg over the motorcycle Dick, Jason and Tim gave me and speed off to the alley where the zeta tube is located. There are two very important green people that I want to see.

* * *

"M'gann? Gar?" I call out when I zeta into the Cave. "Sarah!" I'm tackled by Garfield. "Hey little bro. How's the moving going?" My father decided that Garfield should move into the Cave since he couldn't live with us since the neighbours would want to know why he was green, and we couldn't keep him cooped up for the rest of his life.

"It's going well. Superboy, Artemis and Zatanna flew to Qurac in the bioship to get the stuff that's there. Garfield and I didn't really want to go since-" "I get it." I interrupt M'gann, who's walked up behind us, levitating some boxes of things Garfield and I bought for him over the week that he was with us.

"So, what did Batman want to talk to you about?" Garfield asks. "He... he was upset with the way I reacted to your situation last night." I say. "What, you didn't call Robin fast enough?" H jokes, laughing. "No, he said that I reacted extremely, and that it was too personal, and that if something like that happened on patrol, it would be a danger to my identity." I recite, rolling my eyes. "That's stupid. You saved my life." Garfield says.

"I knew that he was wrong. I yelled at him, the three Batskateers were shocked, the Bat was pissed, I quit." "You quit Bat intensive training?" Wally asks, speeding into the room from wherever he was before, probably the kitchen. "And Batman didn't Bat-glare you into oblivion? It's a miracle." Behind me, the zeta tube whirs with the sound of people arriving.

"Robin B-01, Aqualad B-02, Rocket B-09, Tempest B-10, Aquagirl B-11, Bluejay A-06, Red Robin A-07." Megan immediately set the boxes she had been levitating down and flew to embrace a girl with red hair and ocean-blue eyes. "Tula! It's wonderful to see you again. How was Atlantis? You, Kaldur and Garth were there longer than usual." "There was a sea monster problem. It was handled and we're back. It's not like the surface world has burned down with out us." The red-head, Tula laughs with M'gann.

"Hi. I'm Garfield. Who are you?" Garfield bounds over to Tula. I notice that he's grown a tail. "I am Tula. Are you M'gann's brother? I've heard so much about you, though she never included the fact that you were green." She giggles. "That just happened last night. A bit of a problem with some Martian DNA. M'gann helped him." I say, walking over to the small group.

"Who are you?" A boy with long black hair asks me. "Garth, don't be rude." Tula tells him. "I'm Sarah. I assume that you are Tempest." I say. "How did you know that?" Garth asks me. "Paranoid much? The zeta tube announced who you are. Unless of course she's Tempest and you're Aquagirl. Somehow I don't find that likely." I say. Tempest sneers at me and stalks off.

"Sarah, could we talk to you?" Bluejay asks, referring to himself and Red Robin. "What, Bats wants me to apologize for hurting his feelings?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "No. I think that you were totally right about what Batman said. He was being a dick, with no offense to Dick Grayson, and you stood up to him. You've got serious guts." Bluejay tells me. "Your point?" I ask, though I'm pleased to hear him say that.

"We found this in the Batcave." Red Robin says, holding out his wrist and pulling up one of those holographic blue screen things from his glove. The screen shows an image of a Bat uniform almost identical to Batman's, but without domino eyes. "So? What's that got to do with me?" I ask. "This costume was made for either you or Barbara." Red tells me. "Batman has a League problem. He's leaving us to do patrol without him. Want to come with?" Bluejay asks me.

I stare at him in disbelief. "I just quit Batman's team and you're asking me to join you again?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Did Bruce take my advice and get a heart?" "He doesn't know that we're asking you to join us on patrol. Come on. You're not working for him, but you still get to help people. Come on Sarah. Gotham needs all the help it can get." Bluejay says.

"Okay. I'll come. But on one condition. I get a non-Bat suit." They stare at me in disbelief. "What? Is that so hard?" I ask. "Yes! Where are we supposed to get a superhero outfit that isn't this one in a few hours?" Red Robin demanded. "Fine. I'll wear the stupid suit." I huff. "Yes!" Bluejay punches the air in victory. "I didn't know you like me that much." I laugh when he turns beet red.

"We'll meet on your roof top tonight at about 10:00. Okay?" Red Robin asks. "Sure. See you then." I say. Superboy, Zatanna and Artemis are back, so I go to help the Team unpack Garfield's things. Bluejay and Red Robin go back to the Manor. "What are you so happy about?" Garfield asks me as we carry boxes to his new room. "Just an appointment I 've made." I smile.

* * *

_That night, in Central City, at precisely 9:59 and 59 seconds, _

"Sarah!" Red Robin's voice calls as I stand, a hand on my hip, facing the direction of the zeta tube. "Hey Red." I greet him. I sense someone coming up behind me. I quickly spin and roundhouse kick Bluejay in the face. "What the hell?" I ask the hero, who is now clutching his cheek. "Just checking your Bat reflexes." He says, and tosses me a plastic IGA bag. "What's this?" I ask him. "Your costume. Get changed and we'll head out." Red Robin tells me.

I slip back through my window and quickly change into the Batgirl suit. I pull a utility belt out of the bag and clip it around my waist. I grab my cell and put it in one of the empty compartments. I climb back onto the ledge and pull myself up onto the roof. Bluejay whistles and I shoot him a death glare. "You forgot the cowl." Red Robin says, grabbing a piece of spandexy cloth around my neck and pulling it over my head.

"Check it out!" Bluejay smiles, grabbing a mirror out of the IGA bag that I gave back to him. I take it and look at my reflection. My eyes are surrounded by navy cloth, that is also pulled over my head, and there are bat ears on top of my head. The rest of my face is bare and my red hair flutters out behind me through a hole in the cloth at my neck. I can't see the rest of the uniform in the small mirror, but I saw it in the full-length mirror in my room.

"Are you ready, Batgirl?" Rec Robin asks me. I take a deep breath and say, "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." Bluejay and Red Robin take grappling hook out of their belts. For a second I wonder how I'll get around, when I remember that I have my own grappling hook. I pull it out and follow what they're doing. I shoot it at the opposite building and jump off of my roof.

Flying through the air is exhilarating. The wind rushing at me, blowing my hair behind me, like in the movies. "This is amazing!" I yell, to no one in particular. "I know!" Bluejay shouts, swinging past me. I laugh as a blur of red, probably the robin of the aforementioned color passes me and Bluejay. "Come on slow-Bats!" He cries. We land on the roof and jump from roof to roof until we get the zeta tube, so we can go beat up some crooks in Gotham City.

* * *

_In Gotham City,_

"Guys! What the hell? Where'd you go that was so..." Robin trails off when I step out of the zeta tube. I have my cowl down because the zeta tube had to identify that I am Sarah Logan, A-08. I quickly pull it over my head in case anyone on the street happened to glance our way. Bluejay nods in Red Robin's general direction and the two leap into action, literally. Red Robin does a flip over Robin's head and snatches the communicator out of his ear and slaps a gloved hand over his mouth.

Bluejay snatches Robin by the collar and says, ever so quietly, "If you tell Batman about this, you're dead. If you tell Alfred about this, you're dead. If you tell anyone who has the slightest chance of possibly telling Batman, you're dead. Got it?" Robin points to Red's hand and Bluejay nods to Red, who releases the Boy Wonder. "You seriously thought I was gonna tell Batman?" He asks, then cackles into the air. I shiver despite myself. I've heard about the infamous 'Robin laugh', but I'd never witnessed it. It's creepy.

"Come on, I've got intell on a bank robbery on 7th Street." Red Robin says, "Yes, Boy Genius." Robin and Bluejay answer mockingly before grabbing their grappling hooks and taking to the roofs. "What was with that Boy Genius remark?" I ask Bluejay as the Robins get ahead of us. "We're all Boy something, but Robin's the only one who's called by his other name. He's Boy Wonder, Red's Boy Genius, and I'm-" "Let me guess." I interrupt him. "Little Boy Blue?" He laughs.

"No. I'm the Boy Terror." He tells me. "Is it because you're terrible at impressing girls?" I ask, my tone laced with sarcastic sympathy. "Since when do you crack jokes more than the Joker?" He asks, amused. "Behind a mask, you can be whoever the hell you want." I tell him, winking, then run ahead to catch up with the Robins.

That night we tangled with Bane, several crooks, stopped a bank robbery and met Barbara's father, the police commissioner. I also talked with all three of the Batskateers, mostly joking around, and mostly with Bluejay. I actually like him now, and I sincerely hope he doesn't dislike me anymore.

* * *

AN: Sorry I didn't describe Sarah's first patrol in more detail, but I wanted to get this chapter out today and I have a huge headache. In other news, I'm getting braces next week and I'm freaking out. I also started City of Bones! That's all my news for now. Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Know what last night was? You should! It was the premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel! So asterous!

* * *

Chapter 8: Broken and Fixed

I walk out of homeroom and my phone buzzes immediately. It's a number I don't recognize. "Hello?" I ask the mysterious caller. "Sarah? It's me Jason! Listen, if you want to come with us tonight then you can't be Batgirl because Bruce is sending Barbara with us. It's her final stage of training. You in?" He asks. "Yes. If you hadn't noticed, I never wanted to be Batgirl." I say, casting wary glances around the hall, making sure no one's listening to what I'm saying. "See you at ten." I say, and hang up.

Wally runs up next to me. "Hey Logan." "What do you want West?" I ask. "Dick said you went on patrol with the Bats last night." He says. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone." I mutter. I get to my locker and grab my Spanish books. "Do you want to get yourself killed? The Bats-" "Trained me." I cut Wally off. "I know, but they've been doing this for way longer than you." He says.

"So? They all started sometime. How am I supposed to become experienced if I haven't had any experience?" I ask him, exasperated. I spot my friends waving at me. "I gotta go. Go bug someone else." I tell him. "Hey Sarah!" Hazelle greets me. "Hey." "So, where-" The bell cuts Rebecca off and we speed off to class.

* * *

_Later that day, after school ended for the speedster and the would-be Bat,_

When my friends ask me to hang out after school, I tell them that I'm going to see my cousin, which isn't a lie. I just didn't tell them that I'm going to one of the country's biggest prison to see her. I feel guilty about it even though I'm not lying, but then again, I've been lying to them all week. It's not a pleasant feeling.

"Sarah! Come on, if we're late, they won't let us in!" My dad is waiting for me at the school gates. We're going to take a train to Louisiana, then a bus to where a squad from Belle Reve Penitentiary while come to take us there. The train ride should take about two hours, the bus half of one. The convoy should take about 15 minutes. Then we visit Hannah, and afterwards, repeat the whole process backwards. We should get back at about 9:30, considering it's 3:00 now.

We go to pick up Garfield from the zeta tube first. Even though he's never met Hannah, since Mom died, he wants to meet as many relatives as possible. Aunt Bella's gonna meet us at the train station. The first thing I notice when I get to the familiar site of the zeta tube is that Garfield is standing there. The second thing I notice is that he's not green.

"Gar!" I cry, wrapping him in a hug. "You got the color changing thing under control!" "No, just a glamour charm Zatanna gave me. It won't last very long, only enough time for us to get to and from the prison, and it was hard for her to do, so she won't be doing it often." He tells me, a bit sadly. We get back in the car and drive to the train station.

"Auntie Bella!" I cry, hugging the middle-aged red-head. "Oh sweetheart, it's so good to see you!" My aunt replies, hugging me back. "You don't know how upset I was when I heard about Hannah. Daniel, I hope you've been properly taking care of my niece." Aunt Bella says, referring to my dad. "You're one to talk, Bella." My dad means the remark to be a joke, but it 's not a particularly good joke. "You're right, of course, Danny." She sighs, dejected.

"Hi." Garfield says, attempting to make my aunt feel better. "I'm assuming this is my nephew." She says, smiling attitude back. "Call me Auntie Bella, Auntie, Aunt Bella, whatever you'd like." Garfield smiles as she hugs him. "Well, we should get on the train before it leaves without us." I say, dutifully showing the conductor, a tall, skinny man, my ticket before boarding the train. The others follow my lead and soon we're speeding towards Louisiana and the criminal cousin awaiting us there.

* * *

Some of the officers on the convoy attempt to make small talk with us, one of them seeming especially interested in speaking with Aunt Bella, but we're too nervous to concentrate on much, Aunt Bella and I especially. Aunt Bella because it's her daughter, and me because Hannah knows that I was there the day she got taken away, and that I didn't stop it.

"We're here." One of the guards informs us. We get out and are lead into a courtyard outside of the actual facility. A few guards and a tall man in a suit mill atop a balcony above us. "Are you here to visit Hannah Dare?" The man in the suit asks us. Aunt Bella steps forward, nodding. "These are Sarah, Garfield and Daniel Logan, and I'm Bella Dare." She calls out, her voice strong and confident. "I am Arthur Wilcox, the warden of Belle Reve Penitentiary. Ms. Dare is inside waiting for you." He informs us. "Officer Biggitz will take you inside."

An officer steps forward and leads us into the compound. After a tangle of hallways, we're finally seated inside a room with blank white walls. "Get inside." We hear from an open door in the corner of the room. A familiar red-head is shoved into the room, followed by another officer. Her eyes widen as she sees us sitting at the table. The second officer stands at the door Hannah came in through, while Biggitz stands in front of the door leading out.

I take a closer look at my cousin. Her long scarlet hair is out of it's ponytail, and hangs down to her waist. She's wearing an orange jumpsuit that does not look good on her, and a black and orange collar is secured around her neck. Their are dark bruises under her eyes and she looks tired and defeated, as if she's gotten into and lost a few fights since coming here.

"What happened to you Hannah?" I ask softly. Besides you and your little blue friend?" She asks, her voice bitter and resentful. "Let's just say I had a bit of trouble making friends here." She glances at Garfield. "And who's this?" She asks us. "Hannah, this is Garfield, he's my brother... _your_ cousin." I say. "If he's my cousin than how come I've never heard of him before?" She asks us. "I only heard of him a week ago, and I also learnt that my mother died when I barely even knew her." I say, the sad bitterness seeping into my voice.

She stares at me, the anger in her eyes fading a bit. The guards look a bit shocked as well. Hannah glances around a bit before getting up and throwing her chair at the officer guarding the door she had come through, and attacking Officer Biggitz. "Hannah stop!" I yell, jumping in front of the door. "Move bitch." She growls at me before throwing me aside. I hit the ground hard. "Hannah!" Aunt Bella cries. "I don't care what you say mom." Hannah sneers before running down the halls.

I get up and run after Hannah, screaming for her to stop. I hear the sounds of footsteps behind me. I glance back to see that Garfield has discarded his glamour and is now running after me on all fours in a part-monkey form. "Gar! Stay away! I can handle this!" I yell at him. "No! M'gann has been teaching me to control my powers, I can help!"

I turn to him. "No, Garfield. It's too dangerous. I don't want Hannah to come after you. She's already mad at me, I've got nothing to lose." "Exactly! She's not mad at me, maybe I can talk to her, reason with her!" He transforms into a small bird and flies in the direction Hannah went. "Garfield!" I cry, running after him.

By the time we make it out to the courtyard, we're too late to help. Arthur Wilcox and the guards on the balcony are all out cold, guns broken, lying at their feet. The collar Hannah had been wearing is laying on the ground, broken. A helicopter is flying away in the distance, the words_ Belle Reve Penitentiary_ emblazoned on the side.

I glance up to see convicts staring after the helicopter through barred windows. "They saw everything." I say to the green bird fluttering beside me. Garfield morphs back into himself. "Who saw everything?" He asks. "Them." I say, pointing to the barred windows high up on the building. Gar nods and takes my hads before morphing into a large bird and flying up to the windows. I swing forward and grab onto the bars. I pull myself up so that I'm at eye-level with one of the convicts, Garfield flying under my feet to support me.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask the man, who's wearing an odd helmet with a large red dot in the center. "Whisper escaped Belle Reve." He says wondrously, as if this had never happened before. Then it seems to register in his brain that a 13-year-old girl is floating outside of his window. "Who are you?" He asks me. I'm Batgirl, and I can take you down with a look, I want to say, but instead I tell him, "I'm Ha-uh, Whisper's cousin. How did she escape?" ask him.

"Why should I tell you?" He asks me. I grab him by the collar of his jumpsuit and give him a toned down version of the Bat glare. "She came running into the courtyard. The guards started firing at her, but she climbed a ladder that's used for getting to the roof, where the helicopters are kept, and started taking them down. One of them used her collar, but she managed to grab the remote for her collar and power it down completely. She knocked out all the guards, broke her collar, through it over the balcony, and climbed onto the roof, using the ladder. A few seconds later, a helicopter flew away.

"What I don't understand is, how she managed to get out of her cell. The prisoners are never left alone, and there's always a lot of high security around the groups of prisoners." "It was us." I realize. "The lack of security... we gave her the perfect opportunity to escape." I mutter. "Take me down Gar." I tell my brother, and he obeys. My dad and Aunt Bella are out by now. "What happened?" Aunt Bella asks. "Hannah escaped prison." I tell her.

* * *

The convoy, the bus and then the train rides home aren't very exciting. I fell dejected because I let Hannah escape. Garfield is sad because his first meeting with his cousin resulted in her escaping jail. Aunt Bella is sad and dejected, because the daughter she raised is a criminal. My dad is awkward, because he was never that close to Hannah in the first place. All I want to do is get home so that I can take my anger out on some criminals in Gotham.

* * *

_That night, _

"Hi Sarah. I'm Batgirl." Barbara Gordon is already in costume when the Bats show up. "Hi Barbara." I say, then turn to Bluejay and Red Robin. "How did you know who I am?" She asks, tapping me on the shoulder. "A little birdie told me," I say, indicating Bluejay. She rolls her eyes and I smile. I like this girl.

"Hey, Robin. You said that you wouldn't tell anyone about me going on patrol with you guys last night!" I say to the aforementioned hero. "What? Who'd he tell?" Bluejay growls, glaring at Robin. "Not important. And I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone." Robin says. "He's Wally freaking West! He's going to tell everyone!" I yell.

"You told West, of all people? Not Kaldur, not Harper, not Kent, West? West has the biggest mouth on the planet, what's wrong with you?" Bluejay explodes. "Well I told Roy and Kaldur too-" "What the hell?! Does your whole god damn team know?" Bluejay is more upset about this than I am. "Maybe..." Bluejay groans and mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like 'ducking glass bowl', if you know what I mean.

"So, where's my costume?" I ask Red. "We couldn't get a more elaborate costume on such short notice, so you're going to be wearing the simulation suit." He tells me. "Ok." I say. I take the IGA bag and go through the same process as last night, except this time, I plaster a domino mask on my face. "Fantastic. Let's go." Bluejay says, swinging away before the others even react. I grab a grappling hook out of my belt and follow suit.

"Someone's excited." I yell as I catch up with Bluejay. "I've got info on two different bank robberies from old sources, plus a drug dealer from my old neighbourhood is back in town, and I've got a bone to pick with him and his cronies." Bluejay grunts, and runs faster. We get to the zeta tube and are in Gotham City faster than you can say 'Bluejay's in a bad mood.' Robin, Batgirl, and Red Robin arrive a few seconds afterwards, but Bluejay's already growing impatient.

"Come on. We have a drug dealer in my old neighbourhood. That way." Bluejay points west and we get moving. There are two trucks outside when we get to an old abandoned apartment building. Red Robin comes over to me as we stake out the building, making sure it's safe to go inside. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." He asks quietly. "We went to visit my cousin in Belle Reve today." I tell him. I can tell that the others are listening too. "Our visit created the perfect opportunity for her to escape, so she took it. I could have stopped her, but I wasn't fast enough. Now..." I trail off. "All clear." Batgirl tells us.

We sneak inside, but Bluejay quickly ruins any plans we had for being stealthy. He steps out of the shadows, even though we're yelling at him as quietly as possible, and starts talking to the dealer in a low voice.

"Well, well now. What have we here? A man who's worth a hell of a lot less than this crummy old building. A man who made a living selling drugs to kids and widows. A man who deserves to die." "What? Who are you? What are you doing here?" The drug dealer looks startled and scared, but I'm wondering if what Bluejay said is true. Has this man dealt to children?

"I am Bluejay. And I'm here to stop you from ever doing what you did to my mother ever again." Bluejay says, and attacks. "His mother?" I ask Red Robin quietly. "This guy sold drugs to Jay's mom before she died. One of the reasons she died are those drugs." Red mutters back. I find myself getting angry at his words. I jump out of the shadows and join in the fight.

The other guys, who were setting up a deal with a group of men, start shooting at us, but their shots are easy to dodge. The men they had been dealing to fled the warehouse when they saw us. Red Robin joins us in fighting up front, while Robin and Batgirl take them from behind. The dealer starts shooting and his shots are considerably better than his followers'. As I back handspring out of the way of a bullet, the dealer lands a kick to my back, and I land funny on my right foot. I scream in pain and Red Robin glances at me long enough that the dealer lands a punch to his head. He's out cold.

I grab a long piece of wood from a pile of lumber near the wall to use as a crutch. I get up, leaning heavily on the wood. I reach into my utility belt and, breathing heavily, I throw some batarangs at the dealer, who's currently trying to shoot Bluejay. They aren't extremely well aimed, since I'm in serious pain and I'm leaning n a piece of wood, but they knock the gun out of the man's hand, which is what I was going for.

Robin and Batgirl have successfully hog-tied all of the other men and are now helping Bluejay take down the boss, which since he doesn't have his gun, is very easy. I hobble over to Red Robin as quickly as I can and try to wake him up. I finally give up on another method and slap him in the face. He groans and gets up slowly. "What... was... that... for?" He asks groggily. I smile at his expression, but black spots are starting to dance along the whole scene.

"Damn. I think I'm gonna pass out." I say. I feel someone pick me up bridal style and see Bluejay's masked face looming above me before the world fades to black and I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

_About an hour later, in the Central City General Hospital,_

"She broke her leg, and then further movement twisted her ankle. Basically, not fun." I hear a voice talking. I groan and try to sit up. I find myself in a white room. I'm wearing sweatpants, a T-shirt and a jacket over the Bat suit and my father, Garfield, Jason, Dick, Tim and Barbara are standing to the side of the room, taking to a doctor. Jason, Dick, Tim and Barbara are all in civilian clothes, the Wayne brothers in sunglasses.

"Sarah!" Jason cries, and runs to my bedside, Garfield right on his heels. "Am I in a hospital?" I ask them. Garfield nods. "How did this happen?" My father asks me as he follows Jason and Garfield. "I was doing a back handspring and I landed funny." I tell him honestly. "You know what, I don't even want to know why you were doing a back handspring at eleven at night." My dad says. "I'm just glad you're all right." He says, wrapping me in a hug.

"I have to get home. Feel better Sarah." Barbara says, and leaves the room. The doctor follows suit. "Well I'm staying here with you." Garfield says, crossing his arms. "Bank robbery on the south side. We have to go." Dick says, glancing up from his beeping watch. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Jason says. Dick and Tim exchange a look. They both tell me to feel better, than go to beat up some guys. "Garfield, let's go ask the nurse at the front desk if we can spend the night." My dad says, taking Garfield's hand and leading him out the door.

That leaves just me and Jason. He gets up and locks the door, then turns to face me. "Look, Bruce called us, he said that he found out about the secret patrols, and that while he's very disappointed in us for not telling him, he's impressed with you. He... he apologized about everything that he said yesterday," He sounds shocked that Bruce apologized for something. "He said that, if it had been one of us, he would've reacted the same way, possibly more extreme. He also said that he was impressed by you standing up to him, and that it shows that you have courage. He wants you to become one of us."

He pulls a domino mask out of his pocket and holds it out. "Please, Sarah. Will you become a Bat?" He asks, looking into my eyes. He sounds so hopeful. "So, you're asking me to take a job that could get me and those around me killed?" I ask him, grinning as his hopeful expression starts to fade. "You're lucky I'm crazy, because I accept!" I tell him. "Yes!" He cries. I think what he does next surprises him more than me, which is saying a lot. Jason Todd wraps his arms around my neck, and kisses me.

* * *

AN: Long chapter! I love this chapter so much. I took out the Enchantress from my library and I'm so excited to start reading it, but I'm still reading City of Bones. Oh my gods, the Fall of Five is coming out the day before I start school! So freaking excited! It's gonna be so asterous! S, I'm deciding whether Sarah's hero identity is gonna be Falcon or Eagle. Which do you guys like better? Leave your answer when you REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, haven't gotten much feedback. I started high school about a week ago.

* * *

Chapter 9: Heroine

I stare at Jason as he breaks away from me. He stares back, shocked at his own actions. Now, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a dork, so when a hot guy who's richer than Bill Gates kisses me, obviously the first thing I say is, "I guess you don't dislike me anymore huh?" Thankfully, Jason just smirks and kisses me again, letting me know that I'm not a total weirdo.

Then my dad is knocking at the door, asking why it's locked. Jason and I pull away from each other, and Jason quickly goes to open the door, his face bright red. "So, I have to go, the bank robbery. See you when I see you." Jason says, and dashes out the door, My dad and Garfield coming inside.

"The nurse said that we can't stay, sweetheart, but we'll come see you tomorrow morning." My dad says. "Bye guys." I say. Garfield gives me a hug and then the two leave. I lie down, still a bit in shock about Jason, and try and get some sleep.

* * *

_The next day, _

After being released from the hospital, my dad takes me straight home. Hazelle was waiting for me there, with plenty of questions. Once I'm lying in bed, Hazelle begins her interrogation. "Where the hell were you last night?" "Gotham." I reply honestly. "No, seriously, where were you last night?" She asks me. "I was in Gotham, fighting a drug dealer with Robin, Bluejay, Red Robin and Batgirl. Why're you so surprised?" I ask.

"Sarah! What the hell? Why aren't you telling me the truth?" She cries, evidently exasperated. "Fine. You want the whole story?" I ask her. "Yes!" She cries. "Well, it all started last week, at Nationals...

* * *

When I finish telling Hazelle the story, she gapes at me. "How'd you come up with a story like that?" She asks. "You're still not believing me!" I cry. As I raise my arms in exasperation, the domino mask falls out of my pocket. I snatch it up off my bed. "See? I'm not lying!" I shout, thrusting the mask in her face. I pull off the sweatshirt and T-shirt I had been wearing, revealing the Bat simulation suit. "It's not a lie!"

Hazelle stares at me. "I believe you." She says, hugging me. "And I want to become a hero. Make sure you don't die." She says, smiling at me. "No. No way in hell, Coleson." I tell her firmly. "Just kidding!" She laughs, and I laugh with her. "Now, I wonder what Rebecca will do when I tell her that you're dating one of the richest guys in the country!" She cries, laughing evilly. "Hazelle Elaine Coleson! You wouldn't dare!" I cry. "You just used my middle name. I'm entitled to do anything I please." She says, wiggling her phone in my face before dashing away. "Hazelle!"

* * *

_Saturday,_

Today, I'm taking Hazelle to the Manor. I know that Dick and Bruce are gonna go ballistic, so I'm hoping that the whole 'on crutches' thing softens their resolve. If not, then I have Jason on my side. Or at least, I think I have him on my side. "Hey guys! This is Hazelle. She knows about all the Bat stuff!" I shout, hobbling into the Manor with the blonde in tow.

"She's hot." Jason says, getting up from his position on the couch. I elbow him playfully. "Hey!" He cries, clutching his gut like he's wounded. "What the hell Sarah? You didn't even run this by Batman!" Dick cries, popping up from the couch. "So? I don't need Bruce's approval on everything I do just because I'm part of his team now." I sneer.

"C'mon Elle. I'm gonna show you the Batcave." I say, and lead Hazelle up to Bruce's study. "Oh god, I'm so gonna slip on the stairs." I say groaning as the wall slides back. "Nope. I'll carry you." Jason says, then quickly takes me in his arms. Hazelle grabs my crutches as Jason carries me to the Batcave bridal style.

"So, your friend here as good at gymnastics as you are?" Jason asks. "Not even close. But I swim. And I bake a mean brownie." She says, then stops as we reach the Batcave. Jason puts me down and I snatch my crutches from the frozen Hazelle. "Whoa. This..." The blonde trails off. "Is awesome?" I offer. She nods. "Dickie, how about you give Hazel-" "Hazelle!" The aforementioned blonde corrects Jason. "How about you give _Hazelle_ a tour? I need to talk to Sarah for a sec." Dick smirks knowingly when Jason says this, and Hazelle winks at me before Dick grabs her arm and leads her away.

"So, um, about Tuesday." We say in unison. We both laugh. "So, uh, are we, like, uh-" "Dating?" I ask quickly, cutting off Jason's train wreck of a question. "I guess, if that's okay with the Boy Terror." I say. "I guess it's fine. I hope my fans won't be too disappointed." He replies, quickly regaining his sarcastic grace. "I suppose they'll just have to deal with it." I say, smiling.

"Anyways, with the name you chose on Thursday, we've started up a design for your suit." Jason says, leading me to the Batcave computer, where he brings up an image of my future costume. It's black, with gold trimming and overlay, and a cape almost exactly like Robin's. There's a domino mask and a black utility belt shown on the side of the image, along with a lengthy brown whip.

"What's with the ancient Egyptian weaponage? Seems a bit odd for the Bats." I mention as I mentally try and see if there are any faults in the costume. "Batman kind of wanted to distinguish that you're a bit different from the rest of us. The whip is easy to use and you shouldn't have any problems learning how to use it." Jason tells me, zooming in on the leather weapon. "All right. I guess since I've had less training, I could use a bit more protection in the field. Plus, your enemies won't be expecting something like this." I tell Jason.

"The whip wraps around your left leg, the handle in a special holster built into your utility belt. You snap the handle and the whip comes away from your leg in an instant." Jason says, and the whip on the screen wraps around the left leg of the virtual Falcon suit. "Anything you want us to change?" The Boy Terror asks me. "Just one thing." I tell him, than lightly shove him away from the keyboard and tap a few commands. Corresponding to the keyboard, the black sneakers accompanying my costume grow and change, until they're tall black boots. Jason nods approvingly.

"Come on. I don't want your friend to die of boredom over there with the Boy Wonder." Jason says as he shuts down the program. "I think she'd be dying of arrogant sarcasm if she was there with you." I say. "Naw, she'd be making out with me whilst I continuously repeat that I have an annoying girlfriend. " Jason replies. "Hazie wouldn't put herself through such torture." "So you're saying I'm a bad kisser?" "Never said that." "So I'm a good kisser." "Maybe." "Does that mean I can kiss you?" "Well," Before I can finish my statement, Jason spins around and catches my lips with his own.

"See, I told you you weren't such a terrible kisser." I tell Jason as we pull away from each other. "Love you too," the raven-hared hero replies sarcastically. I wink as Hazelle and Dick come to see us. "How was the tour?" I ask. "Amazing! Dick even said that if I want to be part of the action but not in the field, I can join Agent A as an agent of the Bats." The blonde tells me excitedly. "That's great Haze!" I exclaim.

"Hello all. I've made cookies." A British voice comes from the direction of the staircase. "Alfie!" Dick cries, rushing to greet the butler. "Alfie?" Hazelle asks me quietly. "The Wayne butler. He's also Agent A." I reply. "Him? Wow. I wouldn't have guessed." "That's the point, Elle." I laugh.

"Alfred! This is Hazelle. And you remember Sarah, right?" Jason says, following Dick to go get a cookie. "The Sarah that Master Dick mentioned?" Alfred asks, raising an eyebrow. "That _Dick_ mentioned?" Jason asks, turning on his heel to look at the Boy Wonder. "Maybe." Dick squeaks. "Dick!" Jason yells, meaning it both ways, and dashing after Dick, who had started running a second ago.

I laugh at the boys as they run through the Batcave. "So Alfred, Dick said that it would be cool if Elle became Agent H. So, you two talk. I'm going to go make sure that the children don't murder each other." I say, than take off after the boys. I look back to see Hazelle and Alfred staring at each other, but then Alfred started up some sort of conversation.

"Jay! Dick!" The two were running around, knocking stuff over, and generally wreaking havoc. "Stop it! Right now! You guys are acting like idiots!" I yell, than realize what I said. "Let me rephrase. You guys are acting like bigger idiots than usual!" I roll my eyes as Jason stops chasing Dick long enough to stick his tongue out at me, than continues running. "Oh for God's sake," I mutter, going to get a utility belt from where a few hung in the wall, than grabbing a pair of Batarangs. A toss them lazily at the boys, where they hit their marks, slashing through each boys hair and giving them both rather stylish buzz cuts.

"Sarah!" Jason yells, than starts chasing after me, Dick hot on his heels. I laugh and wonder if this will start to become a repetitive occurrence. I hope not, for the sakes of Jason's and Dick's hair.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location,_

"Told you I'd escape."

"I never doubted you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay maybe a little. But that's not the point. The point is that a certain pair of red-headed heroes are in for some revenge."

"You're right about that."

"I know, Whisper."

* * *

AN: Cliffhangers are fun to write but annoying as hell to read. Fact of the day.


End file.
